Destiny's Kiss
by Wolves-Foxes
Summary: Darling's effort to save Apple from a poisoned apple will bring more consequences than just a whiny Daring. Will Ever After's royally rebellious lovers surpass the barriers imposed by doubt and despair? Will this change everything, or nothing at all?
1. Waking Up, Crashing Down

Her skin tone was now paler than that of a White, with cracks and missing pieces. Her eyes were bottomless pits and her once precious lavender irises were turning darker and darker shades of grey. The purple and red wine-colored streaks of hair have returned to their original jet-black and were in a state of drought, making a few locks fall off. Her clothes were torn and stained with what seemed to be her own coagulated blood. She was like a porcelain doll, broken in every aspect of the word. Once upon a time she was beautiful and delicate, now she was dead and rotten.

It was like seeing a broken porcelain doll, in the form of Raven Queen.

Apple stumbled, mouth and eyes wide open in pure horror and growing dread as the _thing_ stepped towards her with an enlarging, blood-stained grin that provoked little crumbs of its once angelic face to fall. Her breath was caught in her throat and no word could come out of her vocal chords.

Apple didn't know what was happening. Her thoughts were a mass of unintelligible words as she tried all the harder to escape from the ghastly, abandoned and destroyed place she at least recognized to be her and Raven's dorm room.

 _This is a dream, a bad dream, a nightmare, a horrible nightmare, no- Help! Please help!_ _ **RAVEN!**_

And then she screamed, as the Raven-like creature screeched demonically, lounging at her.

* * *

When Apple's eyes twitched, Darling thought she'd wake up. If only.

Apple's tries to make air reach her lungs were desperate, yet unconscious. A poisoned apple from the Evil Queen no less had sent the current Snow White's daughter into a death slumber, and Raven, in the middle of her ire and despair had gone to deal with her mother.

In a matter of seconds everything would turn upside down and no one, not even her, knew it.

Darling's eyes widened as she realized the only thing she could do to save Apple was mouth-to-mouth resuscitation. Her knightly kicked in as well as her guilt- Holly was right there, watching in panic as her friend and mentor was choking and her girlfriend stood there, unsure of what to do.

Swearing silently and closing her eyes tightly she squished the blonde's cheeks to open a gap, and then pressing her now dry lips against the plump red ones beneath her, blowing all the air she could.

The blinding light that came immediately after made her end the awkward contact and retreat to shield her offended eyes, unable to meet Holly's own. Darling was sure there wouldn't be anything in them but pain.

Apple slowly awakened, and her brain made an effort to process what had happened and the fact she was no longer under the claws of whatever demon dared to adopt her dearest Raven's body. The blonde first saw Darling sporting a terrified expression, as if the world would fall on top of her in any moment, then Daring, who was gaping at her and finally Holly, whose eyes yelled an statement of concealed heartbreak. The crowd behind them –she noticed later- was gaping just as Daring was, but she still didn't know why.

"Daring?" she asked, still unsure of what to say in regards of her friends' reactions, "Did you wake me up?"

"Uh a-actually-" the boy was cut off by his sister, who elbowed him in the ribs signaling him to keep silent.

"Of course, Daring, no need to be modest _now_. Good work there!" the feminine Knight stammered out, a less than convincing smile trying to form on her face.

Snow White's daughter was dubious. But the absence of someone crucial to their situation claimed her attention urgently.

"Where is Raven?"

* * *

 _I can't believe I'm actually doing this._

That's all Raven could think beyond her obvious annoyance towards the woman that once again ruined her possibility of living a normal life (just when things were starting to look up for both her and Apple as a couple and the number of people running from her had dropped significantly!).

First she snoops in the tale of Sleeping Beauty and gets the Thorn clan in its entirety to hate her (exhibit A Faybelle, who was crazy enough to serve her mom as a kind of personal assistant and even turn her back against her classmates, just for the jolly of being "the greatest Evil Fairy in the history of fairy tales"). Then she goes all gun ho on lands that don't even belong to their story or even belong to their freaking _dimension,_ putting curses all over those damn places _and then_ she goes and poisons Wonderland. Of all places, Wonderland. The land of strange mythical creatures and random things that can decapitate people. The land of a Queen whose catchphrase is 'Off with your head', no less. The land of Jabberwockies and speaking clams. Homeland to Lizzie, Kitty, Maddie, Alistair and Bunny. Wonderland.

Now, as if it weren't enough, she breaks free and causes a whole new disaster, sort of transforms Snow White into a talking snake and the rest of the faculty into animals, as well, and poisons her _girlfriend._

And the woman is still ranting about conquering Neverland and who knows what else!

But she had to stay, mumble a 'yeah yeah' from time to time and get the antidote or cure to Apple's poisoning as soon as she could, or at least get her mother away from Ever After.

The fact that her mother 'stole' her turn at poisoning Snow White meant no good. Generations in fairy tales didn't work like that. In Snow White's story, the Princess falls into a deep slumber for an undisclosed amount of time after eating a poisoned apple. The spell used in the infamous fruit is usually one of dreamless sleep, but it only works correctly if the Evil Queen places it upon her contemporary Snow White, not the next one in advance.

For what she knew, her precious Apple could be having a wonderful dream filled with castles, white stallions and stuff, or be having a hellish nightmare filled with the most horrible things brought from the deepest and darkest places of her subconscious. Knowing her mother and the fact she _kicked Apple out of a giant hole on their dorm room wall, out of a castle hundreds of feet up in the air_ , the second one was most probably happening and she didn't like it at all.

The younger witch had no option but to roll her eyes as her mom spun her around in her ridiculous attire for an 'evil selfie'.

 _Ugh. Hang on tight, everyone._

* * *

Holly was weeping internally.

Until now she was completely sure of how things would be. First she and Darling would graduate, then she would be kidnapped and taken to some old tower to wait for Darling to rescue her and voilà, they lived happily ever after. Holly would live out her destiny (that was actually her sister's but they were better off with their little arrangement, so whatever after) and Darling would accomplish her dream of being a Knight in shining armor instead of a helpless damsel, but that was before Daring turned out not to be Apple's Prince and Darling did. Darling was Apple's True Love and the mere thought made her head ache and a lump form in her throat.

 _What about Raven?_ She thought with growing sorrow.

The redheaded Princess stared hopelessly at the scene and briefly eyed the retreating form of Darling, who sported a look of despair much like her own. _This can't be it._

"Apple… Raven had gone with the Evil Queen to… do Ancestors know what." Said Ashlynn in a tone that suggested the girl was trying not to raise panic within the recently awoken blonde Princess.

However, Apple's eyes widened the size of saucers and her jaw dropped in a scandalized fashion.

"We have to get Raven back!" Apple shouted firmly, eyeing the hand mirror that lied discarded on the floor near a stressed Darling.

"But how?" Lizzie Hearts interjected, quite anxious.

With adrenaline pumping in her veins she stoop up and grabbed the hand mirror her mother had been showing her the day prior. "This is what we need. Come on!"

Everybody present doubted for a full minute, and the daughter of Snow White didn't have time to waste. Not with her birdy in the hands of that woman.

"Hey! We are the children of fairy tales, we can do this! Raven needs us! We can't leave her alone in this, can we?!" she hoped her words reached somewhere, and the claims of support were all she needed.

Apple hurried up to Braebyrn and waited for the rest to mount their dragons as well. Her factions had been schooled into stoicism in a matter of moments and her blue eyes held a decisive shine in them. _Time to finish this!_

Meanwhile Darling had put on a determined expression. She would deal with her problems later and that included a good heart-to-heart with her girl, but right now the future of Ever After, lots of other worlds and more importantly, her BFFA Raven were on the line and she needed to be strong!

The Charming girl shot a piercing glare at Holly, not faltering when the O'Hair's eyes met hers. The couple shared a single nod acknowledging that they would indeed talk later, but that didn't ease the sting in her chest when Holly mounted Prince of Scales alone.

"Hey, Darling, give me a ride?" Cerise came up to the Princess-turned-Knight and pointed to HeroWing.

"Sure." She answered and so they trotted up to the baby blue reptilian waiting for them.

 _For daring to try to tear me away from Raven-_ Apple's eyelids narrowed to two tiny slits.

 _For my and Holly's future together-_ Darling's jaw tensed and her fists clenched around HeroWing's reins.

 _The Evil Queen is on!_

They both swore mentally as the fire within them raged and the group took off in direction of Ever After castle.


	2. Between Doubt and Flames

Oh, she should have known! She should have known what all of this was for! And to think she actually played the evil minion role… For what? For nothing. Comes the purple chicken and everything's worse than before!

Faybelle was nearly hysterical. Hot tears of both anger and frustration ran down her cheeks, only to be roughly wiped by her arm.

The fairy watched as the Evil Queen went on and on about worlds to conquer, while Raven simply stood there with a flat look on her face. Faybelle on her side was standing in the other end of the room, deciding what to do. Damn family pride, sometimes it could be a real pain in the wings. She wanted to make her mom proud and make a name for herself, not just be discarded like a pawn on a chessboard. She heard the words "mer folk" and "sea world" and that was it.

 _Nobody drops me as if I were nothing._

And so the Evil Fairy's daughter ripped the bag the Evil Queen had given her and took off in direction of that hideout her classmates had in the Enchanted Forest.

However, it didn't take long to find them, as they were riding their dragons right to Ever After Castle.

"Faybelle?" Apple's voice reached her ears. So the Charming annoyance did his job… Oh, oh. She could foresee drama coming soon. But back onto more pressing matters.

"Bringing wannabe evil back, I see?" she retorted, deciding to use her usual cocky demeanor.

"What are you doing here? Changing sides suddenly?" Darling's voice piped up in a tone both irritated and inquisitive. A better look at the face of the Charming girl and she found out that, indeed, the girl was very angry. Angrier than herself, surprisingly. Faybelle felt the weight of many sets of eyes land on her, but she opted to ignore them in favor of getting to the point at once.

"Well, it isn't fair that I broke my wings working for that woman only to be left ignored. No one treats me like that." The fae's eyes averted to Apple's hands, "I see you've brought the Booking Glass… Great. But let me guess, don't know how to unlock it?" Faybelle crossed her arms and raised a brow.

Holly rolled her eyes and tried her damnest not to throw something at the fae. _This is not the time to be fooling around out of arrogance!_

Interpreting the silence as a negative answer, a one-sided grin made an appearance on Faybelle's factions, "Just what I thought." She took the hand mirror from Apple –who looked dumbfounded as she remembered the device had a password she did not remember at all-, and began a little choreography.

After the eighth move a sharp command made her pause.

" **Will you hurry up already?!** " shouted Apple, Darling and Holly in unison with such ferocity that it took her off guard. Just when these girls acquired such an attitude? Yesterday they were sweet simpering things! Well, except for Apple. She was locked in her room doing Goddesses know what until she got kicked out… Literally.

Oh, true. Caged bird was still over there with the Ungrateful Queen.

Faybelle hunched and muttered what was left of the enchantment and a purpleish shining indicated the mirror was now unlocked and ready to work.

"Finally. Let's go, guys! Raven needs us!" Apple shouted again with all of her might, taking the Booking Glass from Faybelle and motioning the fairy to hop on Braebyrn quickly. The fae did not even protest and to Apple's mild content they advanced.

Her sweet Raven could not spend a moment longer with that despicable woman. That nightmare was more than enough to demonstrate how twisted Saundra Queen's mind was. A cold sensation nestled in her chest, remembering those bottomless black pits for eyes and unsettling grin with an undesired level of detail. _That wasn't Raven, that wasn't the real, wonderlandiful Raven Queen_ she tried to force the words into her overflowing mind.

As if it weren't enough, the reactions from Daring, Darling and everyone else were rather… Strange. And judging for Holly and Darling's matching frowns, Holly's rudeness (an extremely uncharacteristic thing coming from her, one of the gentlest maidens in Ever After High) and Darlin's thirst for blood or whatever kind of vengeance the girl was looking for, and this getting to the point of Cerise refraining from saying anything, summed to Daring's over repetitive whining that could be heard even from her position… It couldn't be good, and it had to do with her awakening. One more reason to pick up the pace and get her birdy back, so they could figure out what in the kingdom happened while she was asleep.

* * *

So many worlds and so little time. What would they do next? Her birdy was getting suspiciously insistent of leaving Ever After, but again she was here, with her, and not with her meddling and annoying friends. Soon all of that silly rebellion the noisy fae mentioned over twenty times would be done and over with and her daughter would follow her example.

Okay, with her lack of animosity she'd be a pretty boring Evil Queen, instead of a fearsome, wickedly terrifying one. But her powers have developed greatly since she signed the Storybook of Legends in that last adventure of hers in Wonderland, so perhaps… Yes, there must be no doubt.

"Aren't you excited, Raven? So many worlds, dimensions and places, and they'll all bow to us!" she began.

In response, Raven sighed.

Just how many times would she have to deal with this? _That's_ the reason why the Queen surname was tainted, stripped from its former honor and reduced to mere 5 letters and a mad woman attached to them. Well, a crazy woman and her daughter who didn't want to be like her evil mom. She was pretty sure the latter would improve her first impression in others who heard the story and didn't quit at hearing her mom's name or title. She would have to leave Ever After and, with it, her only friends, pet and more importantly her beloved Apple, but if that ensured her friends and lover's safety, then she would do it.

"I am. Just… Let's get away from Ever After and never come back." _My friends shall not be harmed anymore._

Raven's fear of not being believed in was confirmed when the older witch's eyes narrowed dangerously before walking over to the shelf with glass boxes and mason jars containing the faculty.

"Well then," Raven observed her mom raise her arm, producing a beam of reddish purple magic that had black slowly tainting it towards the wall and opening a portal to who knows where, "go ahead. Pick one."

And with a nod of her head, the youngest Queen steward understood what her mother meant. She wanted her to toss one of her teachers, the Headmaster, his brother or even Snow White herself into a scary looking portal, that could only lead to a worst looking place. She would have to act, and quick.

Raven suppressed a gasp, but couldn't help the horrified expression that crept up her features as she approached the glass box containing the talking snake form of Queen Snow White. The very faint reflection of her mom on the glass showed a distinctive gleam, one she saw only twice in her life, a gleam that expressed the woman was afraid she'd choose the one inside. But Raven put that thought aside. This was not the time to ponder on her mother's inner conflicts.

"Raven pleassse! You have to help usss!" Snow White hissed in her shriek. The purple haired girl was able to see the equally terrified expression on Apple's mom had even as a snake.

She eyed the other jars and boxes. The Headmaster said something but the overall situation made it hard to want to make an effort and distinguish what he said. Her eyes lowered. Her half-baked plan of getting her mom to spill the solution to Apple's poisoning was scratched off the list without having started even. Great. How was she going to help her girlfriend now? A big part of the student body now had a picture of her ridiculously dressed self and the diehard Royals were probably convinced that she had finally joined her mom in being evil, so they wouldn't be of help. Her Rebel allies (okay, perhaps 'allies' was an over soldierly word, but with all this war ambiance her mom had managed to create it felt much like the right word to use in that precise moment), were in their refugee guarding her dearest Apple's unconscious body, and even if there _was_ something they could do to lend a hand, it'd take too long and be too crazy to execute.

To top it all, her mom was growing more and more suspicious, perhaps because she was taking forever.

"Come on, Raven! Throw any of them to the portal!" the Evil Queen pressed, tired of all of this nonsense. However, when her daughter's eyes reached hers and her expression morphed into a snarl, raised her hand and shot a fireball in her direction it was a surprise. For mere milliseconds, but a surprise nonetheless. Her child had quite the irreverent streak. The fireball was no match for a rapidly erected shield, and the Evil Queen saw no choice but to proceed in her plans alone, _for_ _now._

"Nice try Raven. But you forget, I'm more powerful than you!" fire lighted up in the older witch's hands, this time lifting a cylindrical barrier around Raven, adding a little extra strength in case her birdy might want to try and escape, which was most likely to happen.

Raven attempted to pound on the blue film separating her from the rest of the world, only receiving an electric shock in return. She groaned and pounded again with the same result. _Dammit,_ she thought.

The young witch heard Nevermore growl and a chain being placed. The girl lifted her view and found out that indeed, her pet dragon had been chained to the walls again and was struggling to get out of the metallic collar bound around her neck, changing sizes repeatedly with no avail, since the collar adapted magically to each of her transformations.

 _Gotta find a way, gotta find a way! There_ _ **must**_ _be a weak spot!_ Raven's mind raced a hundred miles a minute. She could not let this happen! Not again! Not after she fought so hard to change her future and clean her surname!

Raven's out of control heartbeat was thudding loudly in her ears, until the cry of a dragon that wasn't Nevermore echoed in the skies just out of the gigantic hole in the wall of the room they were in.

Both her and her mother's views drifted in direction of the sound, spotting no other than _Apple White_ breaking through the grey clouds riding Braebyrn and sporting a completely feral look on her face as she spurred the yellow reptile to go faster, seemingly right at them.

" _Apple!_ You're awake!" Raven couldn't help but exclaim, because first: she left her in a glass coffin, sleeping like the dead and second: she was heading straight for her mom. _Wait, Faybelle?_ Her thoughts drifted away for a few moments to take on the odd pair, but refocusing when her mom bid her a smug goodbye and jumped out of the building and onto Jinx's back.

However, her focus drifted once again, to another topic this time. One that screamed fot attention since the first second but went ignored unconsciously.

 _Apple was awake._

And she most definitely wasn't the owner of the lips that broke the spell.

Raven's eyes widened in pure, unmeasured panic before closing tightly as her hands balled into fists and began to throw crazy punches against the barrier, not caring if it hurt more with each electric shock the blue shield gave her with each contact.

The initial flames of a wildfire had been ignited within her, but an ocean of doubt menaced with quenching all hope, all strength, all motive.

Was her love lost and gone without her even knowing? Raven had to know.

* * *

Darling saw the Evil Queen coming their way with a few dragons in tow and felt her blood boil. The woman had the nerve not only to try and conquer Ever After a second time, but to force Raven into confronting her own mother.

 _Well, that's something we all do at some point in our lives, but not like this,_ she thought. Darling had quite the rough time telling her mom she didn't want to be attached to a man, more specifically _any_ man, and she was yet to tell her about Holly and her desire to forgo the role of helpless damsel, but her mom didn't threaten with bending everyone to her will, and the Evil Queen did, and it made her angry that Raven, one of her Best Friends Forever After, someone who understood her better than many people, someone so kind and selfless, had to deal with this all over.

She still hasn't forgot about the first time she saw Raven, and the rest of the people who would become her class partners years later. The lavender-eyed girl was vibrant, wickedly charming in her own way, and free from the apprehension that always clouded her eyes now.

She had attended the Presentation Ball with her parents, like everyone else. The Queen and White families had been seated in neighboring tables, while Darling's family was seated just aside the Whites- a maneuver of her father to get the younger versions of Daring and Apple to become acquainted, resulting in an fairy tale elite trio. However, Darling remembered Apple getting bored of Daring's ever self-centric nature and going to Raven's table. The Evil Queen hadn't decided to go nuts at that time, but a year and a half later, and, while she kept a strange reserve from Snow White and her husband (the kind of reserve you keep when you're afraid you'll say something you shouldn't to someone important to you, she now realized), she let Raven and Apple talk long and even play together from time to time. Raven seemed more than happy. And now it was the exact opposite.

The Charming girl snapped out of her memories and started giving out orders, "Left side! Take half of her dragons! Right side! The other half! Holly and I will back Apple up while she tries to trap the Evil Queen!" she shouted. Cerise, still silent, gripped on her shoulders as they took off after Apple, who had flown rather far away in short time out of impatience.

Holly had heard her girlfriend, and tugged on Prince Of Scales' reins to give a sharp turn to the left, forming a defensive stance. She spotted one of the Evil Queen's dragons going for Melody and signaled Prince Of Scales to open literal fire against the enemy. The creature complied and she eyed Darling, who was busy icing the readying snout of another dragon that aimed for Apple. The girl had an incomparable beauty even when battling, flying with the grace of Duchess' dancing while taking out random projectiles with her arm gauntlets.

"Holly, watch out!" Poppy's voice punctured her thoughts just in time, as a blazing fireball grazed her head and proceeded past Daring, Hunter and Sparrow's heads as well. The three were sharing Legend and were utterly mortified, Daring _still_ having a pout put on his handsome face. Holly couldn't care less about that and raised a hand to verify if any damage have been done and found her tiara had melted just a bit in the top. _That was way too close,_ the redhead muttered to herself.

Apple had been pursuing the Evil Queen in circles, figure eights and zig-zags up and down the skies trying to find an opening to use the Booking Glass, but in her haste a couple of particularly vicious dragons were too close for her liking, but she couldn't take them down without exposing too much to a surprise attack from Saundra.

"Darling!" Holly exclaimed and the mentioned girl turned to her, a piercing glare with a million emotions concealed meeting her, "Apple needs a hand!" Darling nodded once and both leaded her dragons, speeding to reach the two going after Braebyrn. Once they were close enough, both yelled and between Prince Of Scales' fire and HeroWing's ice mist, the black reptiles fell, meaning Apple (and Faybelle to their dismay) were secure for now.

Darling and Holly closed the distance between them and shared a high five, but before Holly could retreat her hand Darling had intertwined their fingers, dedicating the O'Hair a meaningful stare before depositing a single, little kiss on the back of her hand and finally releasing.

Holly closed her eyes for the smallest of moments, before speaking in a softer yet definitely firm voice, "Apple still needs us. Come on, brave Knight."

Darling felt relieved at the use of the pet name, but this was far from over and Holly's tone still had the shadows of sorrow lingering in it, so they kept defending Apple's behind and helping anyone who needed momentary back up.

* * *

Apple growled lowly. The blasted Evil Queen was playing the cat and the mouse with her and it was making her sick. She wanted to tear the woman's hair out. Faybelle would have to spill the beans later, too.

In the corner of her eye she saw Raven, trapped in some kind of magic cell that wobbled everytime the purple-haired girl pounded on it. She also saw Raven's expression becoming more and more pained with each fist she slammed against the barrier.

The Evil Queen turned sharply to the right, making her sight have to abandon all peripheral notions to keep the pace of her target.

The blonde Princess heard another two dragons roar behind her, but just like before she couldn't ask for help in fear of losing Saundra and therefore, the chance of locking her in her deserved prison. But soon, she heard Holly's voice announcing her situation again and in no time she heard both creatures going down.

Apple spurred Braebyrn on.

 _Just a little more, Raven._

* * *

 _ **A/N: I'm sorry it took me this long to update, guys. But there were many things happening all at once, mostly from school, and the writing got interrupted. But don't worry, I won't abandon this ship. Next chapter will be posted sooner. Leave your review and, if you like it enough, hit those fave and follow buttons!**_

 _ **GDQ out, xoxo.**_


	3. A Pained Witch's Rage

Melody's head was aching so bad she thought it would blow up in any minute.

There was this mixture of facts and thoughts fluttering around in her head that made it rather hard to focus on not getting fried by the Evil Queen's dragons, while making sure both Briar and Deejay were alright and worrying about Meeshell.

First of all, she was currently dragon riding in a full blown battle in the skies, sharing dragon with her ex. While she and Briar shared an good relationship as friends and were just as devoted to partying as they were during their time as a couple, it was still a little awkward to have the pink clad brunette clinging to her shoulders as her girlfriend mounted HeroWing along with Darling, whose own girlfriend was riding alone for who knows what reason. It was like one of those teenage soap operas where everybody was connected to everybody for some reason or another. Simply messy.

Oh, and did she mention her friend and crush was still trapped in the flying castle, nowhere to be seen from up there?

"Melody! I know you're thinking about Meeshell, but could you please be more careful? I swear those fireblasts are getting hotter and hotter and I don't want us to become dragon food!" Briar reprimanded. It was just like her to acquire a bossy yet rightfully commanding attitude during tense situations. How had she read her thoughts, Melody didn't want to know.

"Yeah, alright, sorry. I'm just worried. Do you happen to know what happened with Daring back there in the forest?" she asked. Sleeping Beauty's daughter had an inkling to all this, she was sure.

Just as Briar was about to open her mouth to give her a response, another of the Evil Queen's dragons took aim to their left side. Melody saw it and aimed quickly, sending a small purple fireball right at the readying black reptile, that choked a little before flying back to the castle.

"Good shot. I was about to say that while I do have an idea, this isn't the time to talk about it. Just look at Darling and Holly, they're ready to snap people's necks if they say something inappropriate. That, and I know Apple, she's a single step away from unleashing hell." The Pied Piper's daughter halted Deejay momentarily and tilted her head to the side watching as Apple chased Raven's mom and the Charmin-O'Hair pair were acting as bodyguards taking down any direct threats to the blonde. The three girls sported angry looks, and Cerise? Cerise was apparently pointing someone needing help.

"Well, I hope you do at least explain me a bit of what the hell went on there when we get on the ground."

Briar hummed her affirmative response and Melody spurred Deejay on, choosing to keep her thoughts inside her (still) throbbing head for now while she was busy handling the Evil Bag of Nuts' flying minions.

 _I wonder how's Raven._

* * *

"You're not a bad dragon rider yourself, Princess." Faybelle's words came out in a teasing, yet meticulously measured manner. The groans coming from Apple were growing more frequent and angrier. At this point it was more like riding with one of the bears in Goldilocks' story than the next Snow White.

Apple on her side had barely registered the fae's comment. She was so focused on trapping Saundra and letting Raven free, that she didn't pay attention to Faybelle. But thinking about it, perhaps she would need to ride Braebyrn alone, because in all sincerity, she was feeling uncomfortable sharing with the one to help Raven's mom in all of this mess (even if Apple herself in the middle of a crisis had released the Evil Queen; but in her defense, in the very least she didn't condemn their class partners to be trapped in the castle with that blasted woman). At first it seemed like a good idea to have the traitorous fairy under her watch, but the Thorn girl had remained so blessedly quiet, that her gut instinct told her it was okay to postpone her interrogation-slash-punishment.

"Thanks, Faybelle." The blonde paused, picking her next sentence carefully, "Look, I am grateful you've been quiet in the time you've been on the back of my dragon and believe me, I am not in the mood to deal with you puffing your chest in family pride or whatever. I want to get my girlfriend, mother and friends safe as quickly as possible, so I'm asking you nicely to ride with Poppy. Can you do that?"

Faybelle's brows flirted with her hairline. Something about Apple's tone, her squared shoulders, her concentration in not losing the Evil Queen whilst she spoke, her uncharacteristic coldness, made her want to comply. She had to recognize it. She went overboard with this and there was no other thing to do but brace herself for when Apple and her mom ripped her guts out verbally and sent her to court for assisting a dangerous criminal in her attempt to conquer lands. Darling seemed highly annoyed at her too, and there was no doubt the second Charming sibling wouldn't think twice in facing her magic and kick her ass (because of course Raven had taught her how to fight against magic users, and taught her well at that) and hex, even Raven herself would have a turn in the festival.

So, as to make it easier, she mumbled a quick "Sure" and jumped, landing on Poppy's dragon. The O'Hair questioned her presence, and at the mentioning of Apple's orders she frowned, but kept quiet.

Apple flew faster. Taking a chance at aiming the hand mirror, but failing as the Evil Queen made yet another turn and cackled mockingly.

* * *

Another turn, another drop, another lift.

Raven's body was at a near collapse with shock after shock of electricity, but her eyes remained trained on Apple as she pursued her mom. She saw Faybelle get off Braebyrn and on Brushfire and felt a little relieved. But then there was the big fat issue of Apple being the one to let her mom loose.

Due to her new control over her powers a lot of people approached her, out of interest or merely because they realized it wasn't her fault that her magic acted wildly, contrary to her good intentions. Snow White had been taking of her daughter's popularity and of course, the weight of looks was put on Apple's shoulders with the extra pounds of mom sweetly complaining. Saundra knew Bianca White well, _very_ well, and of course her mom used that to her advantage, making her Princess desperate enough to succumb to her wishes.

That made sense alright. Apple wasn't really a 100% guilty. But what about that True Love's kiss? Surely Apple couldn't fake, she was a terrible liar when it came to destiny business, specifically when lying to her and Briar, and she recalled Ashlynn having a certain effect on _everybody_ , making them spill anything, be it with her kindness or threatening with a few wild beasts in days she wasn't in the mood to be play nice. So… What the hell happened? Could it be a secondary effect poisoning? Yes, it had to be.

It _had_ to be.

Her mother was no fool. For Ancestor's sake, the woman had years to study all kinds of magic, she must have known the effects of her spells! _Specially_ one that's been running in the family for _centuries_!

Could it be… Her mom knew the spell wasn't quite right, but still used it? Still planted a poisoned fruit somehow in their food and just… Waited?

There was a beast inside of her and its less than peaceful dormancy has been bothered in an outrageous fashion. A fashion she could not tolerate, not even from her progenitor. It was simply enough!

Perhaps it was the adrenaline pumping in Raven's veins, or the rage she losing control of, but something within her clawed and protested to get out, forcing a growl and fist clenching from the purple-haired girl in a last attempt to keep it at bay, with no avail. In a matter of seconds the barrier Saundra had erected around her shattered to pieces, succumbing to a wave of her now uncontained power. Even her horrendous attire vanished, replacing overblown feathers and excessive makeup for the look she had chosen for the games.

Raven felt more determined than ever after. Being liberated from her restraints, she paced towards Nevermore and with a light touch from her fingertip the metal collar dissipated, leaving the creature free as well.

The purple reptile nuzzled her snout against her mistress' hair, sensing something was off. Raven's irises had acquired a more intense color and a flame concealed in them was menacing to burn everything right then and there.

With no previous command Raven mounted Nevermore and took off, rounding the ruckus between her friends and the dragons her mom had corrupted, finally spotting Jinx and Braebyrn not too far away.

Apple, on her side, finally found an opening and aimed the Booking Glass. In an unsuspected move, the Evil Queen unleashed a tendril of dark purple magic that took the hand mirror from her hands and into hers. The blonde barely had any time to react when she observed another tendril of magic in a much lighter, all too familiar shade of purple, take the mirror away from Saundra. Apple followed the retracting beam and found out it was none other than her rebellious lover, Raven (who judging by the flame literally pouring out of her eyes, was furious).

"Raven? Aw, how cute, helping the enemy! Well, we'll see about that!" the Evil Queen shout indignantly, releasing a blast of fireballs in Raven's direction.

The younger with avoided them with surprising ease, taking aim herself to finish this nonsense her mother had insisted on doing.

"Not today, mom!" Apple could hear Raven's voice had a slight decibel variation in the undertones, meaning her magic was not only going wilder, but more powerful by the second, a signal there was a chance she would turn into her evil self. It made shivers run down her spine, ever since she saw the effects of those power manifestations back in Wonderland, when the always nice Raven was nothing short of joyful by having Courtly Jester on her knees begging for mercy.

Taking Braebyrn's reins the blonde attempted to approach the Queens, only managing to position herself under Nevermore. Raven took a chance and leaped off Nevermore's back, landing on Braebyrn behind Apple. The blonde yelped, but quickly directed her dragon to fly higher, so they were slightly below the Evil Queen. The blue-eyed Princess took the Booking Glass from the girl behind her, pointing.

"Capture the Evil Queen!" she shouted with all of her might making sure the beam of green light produced by the Booking Glass reached its target fully.

At this Saundra countered with a strong flare of her magic, resulting in a clash of forces that Apple was losing. Raven noticed her girlfriend's struggle and placed her hands on her shoulders, channeling as much magic as she could through her and in the magical device in Apple's hands, whilst gritting her teeth out of effort.

In a matter of seconds, the dark purple flare of her mother started to be swallowed by their own flare of combined power, getting closer to its target, the Evil Queen.

"No, no, no!" Saundra Queen, the most feared Evil Queen up to this day panicked, seeing that soon she would have to go back to her prison. Empty, cold, pretty much ignored prison. She suddenly felt her defensive stance being defeated, consequence of her distress.

In one last effort, the Booking Glass' ray enveloped the form of the Evil Queen and quickly retracted, "Evil Queen captured." Informed the mechanical voice coming from the mirror.

"Raven, I-" Before Apple could continue, a stray ice boulder hit Braebyrn's side with enough force to knock them off the reptile and being thousands of feet up in the air, the fall was kind of the scariest thing, right after being poisoned.

Raven's rage had decreased significantly only to make way for panic. Her magical core was drained, and gravity doesn't forgive the momentarily weak magic users in free fall nor their girlfriends.

 _Oh, curses! Apple!_ She snapped out of her ironic bubble of thought.

"Apple!" Raven yelled loudly enough to be heard above the whistling of air. The blonde lifted her view and with fear in her eyes she saw the purple-haired girl reach out for her to take her hand. Once upon a time their hands clasped together, Raven interlaced their fingers tightly and tugged Apple forcefully, rounding Snow White's daughter with her arms.

* * *

Darling's sight drifted from Holly when Cerise had pronounced the words "Look, Raven's coming!" In fact, the feminine Knight raised brow in confusion, mere moments before she actually saw Nevermore and her rider positioning discreetly, taking the Evil Queen by surprise when Raven snatched the Booking Glass from her.

Her attention on her surroundings had faltered, however, for when Holly alerted her of a couple dragons that were going to aid their mistress and a very brief flash of light occurred, the next thing she knew was that an ice boulder of decent size zoomed in on her, making the Charming have to duck dramatically and pull Cerise down with her if she wanted to avoid any brain concussions.

Darling immediately turned to check on Holly, who just finished dispatching the dragon she guessed was the one to send that, when her eyes widened the size of saucers, "Darling, they fell!" was what the redhead said as she pointed exasperatedly and, indeed, Apple and Raven had fallen off of Braebyrn, presumably for the projectile she just dodged.

"Oh, shit!" she exclaimed, taking on HeroWing's reins but stopping moments after.

* * *

Raven could not suppress a shriek when she took an involuntary peek at the ground. Their speed was increasing as they were falling and Apple held onto her for dear life. If only she weren't exhausted from that effort moments prior, she'd encase them in a pretty lilac magic box to land safely, but no. She had to be drained.

She missed the also falling Booking Glass, that passed them quickly due to its extra weight.

The witch's mind was racing to think of something or someone she could call for help, when she felt her lower body impact against something firm, yet in movement. Nevermore had caught them mid-fall.

Apple, still unsure of whether they would end as overly tenderized meat or not, took a few seconds to make sure they were no longer in free fall and an even longer moment to dare and look Raven in the eyes. She had felt such a rush of rage when Raven infused her magic with the mirror's through her, that it left her speechless. Apple just didn't know what to say, because she didn't know what she did wrong (besides letting _Saundra Queen_ free and starting all of this mess of course. Yes, she still felt guilty).

But she had to come clear with whatever she knew. Being apart from Raven was awful enough, thank you.

"Raven, I… I don't know what to say, besides I am awfully sorry about everything that's happened and that I completely understand your annoyance towards me right now, and even if I apologized before I cannot help but do it again."

The lavender-eyed witch remained quiet for a few moments, until she spoke.

"Apple, I already forgave you for letting the crazy bag of nuts that's my mother loose, and it's not that what bothers me in this moment, but the pain of a heart that doesn't know whether to be consumed by flames or desperately try to float in a sea of doubt." Raven's voice cracked and her jaw clenched.

"What? Raven, why do you say that? Is it something I did, or didn't do? Tell me what makes you say such a saddening thing." Apple felt a lump form in her throat and her gut feeling was screaming that it had to do with that damned poisoned apple.

How ironic. Everything goes back to destiny.

"If my lips weren't the fortunate ones to kiss yours free you from the nightmares of an unfair poisoning, then who's?"

 _Who is it that you hold in your heart so dearly, Princess? Who is it that you love more than me, and less at the same time?_

* * *

 _ **A/N: Hello, dearest readers! Here is the third chapter of "Destiny's Kiss"! I apologize profusely by the delays in updates. Also, I inform you that from this chapter on, canon divergence with Dragon Games will be over. That means, from the fourth chapter on this will be taking a different route, into original plot. You surely noticed differences between here and the movie, but that is to accommodate the plot.**_

 _ **If you liked it, loved it or hated it, tell me in the reviews! Gala Dandelion Queen loves reviews and the great people that submits them.**_

 _ **See you in my next update! Xoxo,**_

 _ **GDQ.**_


	4. Not False, Yet Not True

The ground was getting closer, and closer, and closer, and even if she wouldn't feel a thing it was still terrifying to experiment free fall with the total security that nothing is going to stop you from hitting the floor with all that gravity had to offer.

But gratefully, they were so high in the skies and the hand mirror was light enough in weight (even with all the jewelry and micro-sized technologic components) that the fall took quite a while, giving her time to think a bit about what had failed this time.

Number one, her birdy had turned out to be _truly_ rebellious, and had decidedly improved her powers, but these only showed their true magnitude and potential when she's in emotional distress, a thing that can drain a magic user too quickly and thus making unable to last long in battles.

Still, who'd say her little girl would be able to lock her in again? But there was something with her attitude… Raven was mad, and she knew why but not exactly in its entirety. That rage in her wasn't only because she tried to conquer everything a second time, it was related to Bianca's daughter a Saundra couldn't quite put her finger on it.

The hand mirror she was in flipped a few times due to the air flow against it and for mere milliseconds she could see a dragon similar to Raven's flying above her fast, distracting her for a moment, but soon Saundra went back to her psychological analysis of Raven's behavior.

She remembered acting that way in her high school years, when she was even more impulsive than she was now and had that crush on- oh no. No, no, no. It couldn't be. Her daughter didn't and Bianca's daughter didn't, they didn't.

 _What had she done?_

Saundra's distress went on and on, until the Booking Glass hit the ground, unleashing a wave of restoring magic to clean up her mess.

* * *

A sudden, numbing cold feeling settled in the middle of Apple's chest. She didn't have the guts to call it heart, because she was pretty sure it was broken in such microscopic pieces that it wouldn't be recognizable. She didn't want to imagine how Raven's own heart was at this point.

The saddest thing was, she didn't know what she had done so wrong for her greatly beloved Raven to say those words. Apple could see it, _feel_ it, Raven was trying her damnest to hold back tears, screams and whatever else she had inside of her. Fortunately her magical core was still nearly empty, she guessed, so there would be no accidents involving magical outbursts, but that did little to comfort her.

They were still up in the air, checking on the others as a white wave of magic cleansed the land below the land below them and restored everything to how it was before Saundra took over.

Leafless and decayed trees recovered their leaves and vibrant flowers, there was grass and animals returned to their homes, water bodies went back with their usual flow, broken statues returned to their majestic forms and Ever After Castle descended to the ground. The Dragon Games arena was replenished, looking exactly as it was when Snow White revealed her remodelation.

Nevermore planed above the skies for a while longer before finally settling down on the arena. The rest of the dragons and their riders followed suit, keeping a prudent distance from the White-Queen duo.

Apple had dismounted Nevermore slowly and reluctantly, and the purple-haired did the same right after. Snow White's daughter stood there, unable to see Raven in the face while she waited for Braebyrn, who she was sure was a little disoriented after being left riderless suddenly.

"Grawrr rawgh…" Nevermore nuzzled Apple's hair with her snout, ears down. Apple ran a hand in kind and gave Nevermore the smallest of smiles before letting Raven lead the purple reptile to the barns.

Now Apple stood alone, sighing heavily. _As if that could free me from any guilt I feel whatsoever,_ she thought bitterly and redirected her eyes towards the sky.

Little did she know, her blue eyes weren't the only ones to release tears, as a pair of lavender ones joined from the distance, just outside the barn.

* * *

HeroWing had barely touched the grass of the arena when Cerise got off and speeded towards Deejay, Just in time to catch Briar who was executing a perfectly timed canon ball. Now scooting her girlfriend Princess style, the hooded brunette once again speeded, this time to the bleachers and sitting the giggling Briar down. The two shared a kiss before returning to business, eyeing Raven and Apple who were parting ways, Raven leading Nevermore to the barn and Apple waiting for Braebyrn to land, apparently.

"This will be chaotic from now on, Reese, and I don **'** t know how I will help to fix it." Briar stated, downcast. She did not foresee things turning out this way. Everybody supposed Daring was Apple's Prince Charming, including their parents and Daring himself. How would Ever After High be from now on?

"I know, Riar, I know. That's not the only thing going on, just look around." Cerise pointed behind her, where Holly and Darling were still on the backs of their dragons without saying a word, not even lifting their faces.

Far away Briar spotted Melody sprinting towards the entrance of the main building and Meeshell coming out just in time to be nearly tackled by the Piper; Hunter scooting Ashlynn before settling the girl down and giving her a quick kiss. Sparrow followed Melody's previous actions and ran towards the main building expecting to find Duchess, and Duchess he found… As a disgruntled swan crashing on his face and sending Robin Hood's son to the ground with a loud thud, a mess of feathers and a goofy grin on his face.

And there was Daring. The blonde boy was closer to a _slug_ than to a Prince Charming, dragging his feet on his way to the dorms with a downcast look and lightly crooked crown over his head, a few strands of his prized hair out of place. He was lost in his thoughts, and not even the insistent tugging of Dexter on his sleeve didn't make the eldest Charming sibling react.

" _Hex._ " Briar cursed when she returned her sight to Apple, whose frame was shaking from what she guessed were sobs. She was about to approach her, but just then Braebyrn landed and of course, Apple's focus shifted to tend to her dragon, but she knew she'd only cry silently while doing it.

 _This will be tough,_ she thought.

* * *

Darling held HeroWing's reins tightly, making her knuckles white. The Knight had a particularly hard time gathering courage to approach Holly who, last time she checked, was in the same position as herself, still on Prince Of Scales' back.

How would she convince the red-haired Princess that she wasn't in love with Apple and much less thinking of replacing her with for the blonde? How would she? Extremely dark times were approaching and she knew she had to be brave. Brave for the both of them and brave for Apple and Raven, who were mere shadows of themselves now. Darling had seen Raven's somber expression and Apple's forlorn eyes. They were showed the same heartbreak as Holly's.

"That's it." Darling let go of the reins and with a swift move she dismounted HeroWing, landing with elegant dynamism. She instructed the baby-blue reptile to go for a treat for his marvelous work today and hurrying up she trotted to the light fuchsia dragon that was Prince Of Scales.

Holly lifted her eyes and before she could even voice a question or comment Darling raised her arms expectantly, with a pleading look that was mixed with shadows of grieve and odd determination. Together, they made Darling's clear blue eyes look darker, and sorry. It made Holly crumble inside more than she already had.

A few moments passed like this until Rapunzel's daughter finally agreed to be scooted down. Once she loosened her grip on the reins and swung her legs to the side, Darling took a hold of her hips and with the smallest effort the Princess-turned-Knight placed Holly on the ground softly, as if she were her namesake in the most glorious moment of her blossoming.

During those instants something _clicked_ , something only describable as instinct, something rooted deep within the O'Hair and Charming, and so they hugged. Without any request or awkward touch, they hugged. They hugged like their lived depended on it and that was a very possible thing.

"Holly, I… I am not in love with Apple nor much less. I don't plan on leaving you for her, I don't plan on acting on what happened today in regards to her awakening. You have to believe me. You are my everything and all I ever after wanted." Darling only tightened her arms and shut her eyelids harder.

Holly, on her side, was close to tears, "Darling, I know none of this was planned and I know how much I mean to you because you mean the exact same to me. But, don't you realize this goes beyond that? You're technically a Royal now, Darling, and both you and Apple have fulfilled your destinies."

This shocked the Charming for a second. She? A _Royal_? Well, of course, she woke Apple up and that meant her destiny was other than being the helpless damsel in some tale, and that her desire to become a Knight was actually her going after her destiny, but until today she swore she was being as rebellious as they came, not another Royal. Well, if she wasn't being rebellious then, she would now.

"I don't care. I won't go and marry Apple unhappily for the rest of my existence. I won't. If I was technically being a Royal back until today, then I will be a true Rebel from now on." She paused briefly, and took Holly away to keep her at arms length, "Just look, Holly. Apple doesn't want to marry me, either. All of this had caused an enormous breach to open between her and Raven just as it has between us and I am determined and disposed to fix that. I am not Apple White's True Love and she is not my True Love either. I can assure you."

Holly thought for a minute. Snow White and the Seven Dwarves was the greatest tale in Ever After, hence Queen Snow White. Why would a Charming reject the possibility of ruling the most influential human kingdom and a honorable title such as savior of the Princess and defeater of evil? Because Darling was no ordinary Charming. Darling was the pure essence of what a Charming Prince or Princess should be, Darling was, in fewer words, a true Charming and a true Rebel. They could fight this and live happily ever after, they could so, _why the hell not?_

And Apple and Raven, her dear friends, they deserved happiness as well and she was sure Raven was fighting all of her demons at once. Apple was met with a load of decisions she didn't think would have to take, and it wasn't fair. Daring too needed some peace because, as much of a self-centered person he was, all of his life expectations and goals have turned to ashes by the hand of his unsuspecting little sister. Besides, what if all of this was a big bad mistake? What if…

"Darling, could it be possible that something went wrong with the kiss?" Holly ushered to ask before she forgot.

"Well, first of all it wasn't a kiss. It was CPR. And… It didn't cross my mind… That's a possibility, yes, but we couldn't know for sure. Raven's mom is in prison again and she was the one to cast the curse." Darling reasoned, a few things coming to light from all of her classes and extra lessons from Raven and Ginger in their Rebel bi-weekly meetings, "But, Briar knows about these spells better than anyone besides Raven and the Evil Queen themselves. We should ask her."

Holly nodded, "Alright. My, I feel so bad for Raven, she must be devastated to the core. I don't blame you or anything but it's just not fair for them, and for us. I swear, if that woman dares to escape again I'll e **nd** her myself!"

Holly being aggressive was so uncommon that it took Darling by surprise, but she had been like this ever since they took off of from their hide in the forest. It wasn't the kind of aggressive she was used to from Holly, the kind of aggressiveness that was shown only in the privacy of a closed bedroom, but it was really enticing to witness the flame within the redhead.

"That makes about six of us. Now let's go. We need to solve things out before they get worse, and get our happily ever after. Shall we?" Darling proposed, lowering her hands from Holly's shoulders and taking a few steps forward to offer her hand.

The next Rapunzel gazed intently into the other's eyes, "I love you." Was all she said.

Darling's eyes widened as she dropped her hand and closed the distance between herself and Holly, cupping both of her cheeks and kissing her deeply.

Holly, in response, held Darling's hands against her and kissed her back with equal passion.

Once upon a time their kiss ended, they walked, hand-in-hand, to where Briar and Cerise were talking in animated tones (or gestures, for what she could see from here). Apparently they had observed the beginning of their new, more complicated than ever after chapter together.

 _With my Princess by my side, I can fly if I want._ Darling decided, with a fire in her eyes that wouldn't be put down until she reached her destination.

* * *

 _ **A/N: I'm so sorry I didn't update sooner, guys. Too many things came at once plus writer's block, and I couldn't update in the time I told you I would. Here's the 4**_ _ **th**_ _ **chapter of "Destiny's Kiss" and I hope you enjoyed it.**_

 _ **Leave your review and if you liked it enough, a fave and follow!**_


	5. The Beginning of Clarity

Meeshell Mermaid had barely come out of the main building when a white, purple-streaked projectile nearly knocked her off her feet.

She was shocked at first, but upon recognizing who was the one embracing –more like squeezing- her was none other than Melody, the pink-haired teen had relaxed and returned the gesture. She was truly mortified that something could happen to Melody while she was fighting some evil dragons (which currently where floating above their heads, unsure of where to land, as if they had remembered they've done something wrong and were very sorry, and to whom Rosabella was now making signals at), hundreds of feet up in the air, according to what she saw in Blondie's nearly ridiculously fearless reportage.

It's not every day that your crush hugs you like this, just after a battle had taken place and some major events had happened.

" _What?_ " Melody exclaimed, eyes wide as saucers.

Meeshell immediately went redder than a red delicious. _How could she say that out loud without even noticing?_ What would she say to Melody now? The girl had been so amazingly charming to her since they met and collaborated musically. Besides, with such an ex-girlfriend like _Briar Beauty_ , why would the DJ have that kind of interest in her? What if she saw her as silly or childish? She was a couple years younger…

The Little Mermaid's daughter was so enclosed in her mini-panic attack that she didn't notice that Melody was going through a similar process.

She was confused, mainly because she swore Meeshell was as straight as a harpoon, but this was some pretty great news. She had pondered confessing after the battle was over, but the girl was so shy and fragile, in a way. She didn't want to push things too far too soon. But how do you say 'Hey, I've liked you for a good while so no prob. Why don't we date?' after you just got off a dragon and out of a battle against the _Evil Queen_ 's minions? Okay, there was a way or too but she didn't have the time to decipher and apply them. It was now or never, before some freaky thing happened and teared them apart like it did with Raven and Apple, Darling and Holly.

But this was even better than the best case scenario she had on her head.

With this going on in her brain Melody did the only rational thing her mind and body could agree on, and this was pulling apart from a stunned Meeshell and planting a firm kiss on the girl's lips.

Several moments passed before Meeshell internalized the fact she was liked back and being actually kissed to demonstrate it (which was a feat for her considering her shyness), but fortunately a time not as nearly as long transcurred before the light pink-haired girl kissed back.

A couple seconds and the two girls parted, flushed and pretty much exhilarant.

 _A good thing happens today, for a change,_ Melody thought as she saw her lipstick had mixed with Meeshell's, resulting in a sweet shade of fuchsia, but quickly averting her train of thought when she remembered all that transcurred in a few hours. Raven, Apple, the Evil Queen, Daring, the poisoned apple… Hey, wasn't Briar going to explain her something? Where was she even? They had to find Briar. But right now, all Melody wanted was to share her thoughts with the beautiful girl in front of her.

"Meeshell, I've wanted to do that for a while now, but today was the day I realized obstacles appear unexpectedly and sometimes they stop your plans altogether. Freaky stuff happened today and I have a feeling that more will be happening, and I don't want to risk another day without you knowing that I have the biggest crush on you." Melody took Meeshell's hands in her own and stared at her intensely. The Little Mermaid's daughter had a goofy smile plastered on her face, and nodded, expecting the future Pied Piper to continue.

"Meeshell Ariadna Mermaid, would you be my girlfriend, hoping we go as far as forever after?" Melody finally asked.

"Well, I can't say no to such an enchanting introductory speech, can I? Oh, Melody, of course I would!" Meeshell said nearly in hysterics.

Melody planted a firm kiss on Meeshell's lips that went responded immediately. But before they got too distracted they had to help their friends.

"Meesh, believe me I want to spend as much time with you as possible but we need to find Briar. She has an inkling to all of this mess." The white-haired girl stated, looking everywhere for Sleeping Beauty's daughter. She then realized she probably still was in the arena, since she didn't spot her usual entourage of fairy tales nor Cerise's hood.

The light pink-haired teen's face fell the tiniest bit before she remembered what she had seen on the school's screens earlier. But she didn't know the full extent.

"What really happened, Melody?" she asked with such severity that it put Melody out of place for instants.

Melody began pacing towards the arena, pulling Meeshell with her by her hand, entwining their fingers.

"Just the most dramatic plot twist in the history of Royal drama."

* * *

"I am lost." Daring's voice was croaky and Dexter barely got what his brother said.

"I don't know what to say, Daring. We are all confused about this." He said, wanting to show the other boy it wasn't just him who was left out in the blue. But really, what in the kingdom just happened? If it was confusing before, when the destined couples were virtually non-existent, it was way worse now that it had been forced. Dexter wasn't that good at charming ladies or anything a Prince Charming would traditionally be good at, but he knew something was off. He couldn't tell Daring until he was sure of what it was, though. Lifting his older brother's spirits only to have them down again was unnecessary.

Daring took the crown from the top of his head and stared at it longingly. Was he worth the title of Prince Charming? What was he going to do from now on? There were too many questions and absolutely no answer. His baby sister was going through a crisis as well, but Daring wasn't able to pick himself up and go to her, and that made him feel worse.

"Whoever said being fairy tale royalty was an easy peasy thing." The blonde boy stated.

* * *

In a corner of the Mirror Dimension, Saundra Queen's panic attack was still going on.

How? How was it possible? Out of all things, _this_ had to happen. It wasn't enough that she'd had to encounter Snow White again, no, her _daughter_ had to fall for Bianca's. And fall hard for that matter.

She had poisoned who she guessed by the looks was her future daughter-in-law. And someone who was not Raven had woken her up. And Raven now hated her with everything she's got, if she didn't before today. Oh, and did she mention that she had to transform her high school crush into a snake and former headmaster into a frog? Okay, the last one was rather hilarious but that wasn't the point.

Bianca. Why did it always have to go back to the White family? Don't they ever get tired of being in the middle of everything all the time? Well, of course not. That's what they're meant to be, the center of attention. Hex, Bianca's name is the proof of that! Who names their child "white" when their surname is exactly that? Primrose White, ladies and gentlemen. A lady whose love for Italian culture led her to name her daughter after the color of her skin and that of her ancestors.

The Queen clan, their somewhat equal (because if it weren't for the original Evil Queen's quirks, Snow White and the Seven Dwarves would've been a pretty normal fairy tale with a regular kidnap, a boy with the nerve to defeat a few bad guys, villain, blahblahblah yadayadayada), wasn't as adept of the showbiz that came with Snow White's descent, but they weren't to avoid it completely either. Her own mother was fabulous, in the most diva sense of the word.

 _Ugh, not the point!_ Saundra snapped at herself for branching away… Yet again.

She poisoned Bianca's daughter, who was her own daughter's girlfriend or crush. Someone had woken up… Aria? Andrea? What was the kid's name? She remembered Raven exclaiming the (strangely, considering Snow White's traditional traits) blonde's name and it being obnoxious to a point… _Apple!_ There it was. Apple. Someone had woken up Apple, meaning Raven wasn't her True Love and obviously that's not nice, although it shouldn't have been a surprise for anyone, wasn't Snow White meant to be with a Prince Charming and _definitely not_ an Evil Queen, anyway? But aside from all that, she'd just left her birdy without a destiny, officially.

Some voices could be heard and straining her ear a little she found her current distress was only about to get worse.

She'd be placed in Snow White's castle. Bianca's castle.

 _What are the odds of ending in your old crush's castle? Your old crush and the guy she shouldn't have ended up with's castle?_ Saundra thought, feeling a lump in her throat.

* * *

Right after Apple led Braebyrn to the sty –and obviously not finding Raven there- and tended to his wound, she decided it was better to do some thinking of her own before talking to Raven. Apparently she needed time, and being honest she needed it too. The experience was far from pleasant and by the odd tension in the air, the thing was just about to get worse. Call it intuition.

Apple decided to go find her mother, and see if the mild comfort that brought could help a little. No way she was asking her mom for advice _right now_ though, when her world was turning upside down starting for her relationship and destiny. Speaking of which, she was dreading to talk about.

It was going to be complicated, it was complicated before and was being complicated when this unexpected poisoning happened. Well, she had kinda brought this on herself by breaking the mirror but… Was this some kind of karmic comeback? Did she do something so bad that it could only be returned to her by opening a breech between her and her love? Apple didn't think so.

"Mom?" the blonde asked out loud amongst the crowd of exiting fairy tales, who watched her with a mix of amusement, surprise and even a hint of anger by a few radical Rebels.

Right in that moment, Snow White stroded gracefully out of the building and immediately spotted the mass of blonde curls that was her beautiful daughter's. "Apple! Honey!" she called, and saw Apple avoid a few people and rush to where she was. Bianca noticed Apple's eyes were red and held angst, distress, and a heartbreak that she had only seen once, at her wedding day and sported by the most unlikely person ever after.

"Mom, are you alright?" the younger White asked as soon as she hugged the older woman.

"Yes, of course. But honey, are _you_ okay? You seem upset!" Snow White exclaimed, rather surprised. Her little apple seed was usually a collected person, rarely losing her composure just like herself.

"I don't think so, mommy. But I really don't want to talk about it… Not yet at least. Are you leaving already?" Apple's question came out in a tone that did not reflect what she was really feeling, a sensation without name that invaded her body and soul overwhelmingly. She let go of her mother, and stood with her back arched the way she had been taught since she remembered, like a Queen.

"Not yet. I am making sure Saundra won't provoke another mess again, my little apple seed. I've talked to Milton and Giles. She is coming to my castle, where she will be under permanent custody." Bianca spoke and as she did, a strange feeling settled upon her. Taking another look at her child made her put that thought aside and refocus on the subject at hand, find out what was bugging her precious Princess.

* * *

"What do you mean by miscalculating of the spell?!" Holly raised her voice in outrage.

"I mean, certain spells are delicate in how you put and cast them, and I'm afraid Raven's mom miscalculated something. Otherwise it couldn't have went the way it did." Briar explained to a small group that consisted of Cerise, Darling, Holly, Melody and Meeshell.

"Translation, something went terribly wrong." Cerise added with a face.

"What went terribly wrong, if may I know?" a voice came and everybody froze.

Raven was standing there, with a questioning look that couldn't be avoided.

* * *

 _ **A/N: IMPORTANT: Hello, guys. I apologize profusely for the huge delay in the posting of this chapter. Writing took longer than expected and personal issues came in, as in huge personal issues. But like I said, Gala Dandelion Queen does not abandon a story and that won't happen, so don't be afraid, this story will end properly and with no hiatus.**_

 _ **Thanks for your patience, I hope you enjoyed the chapter!**_

 _ **GDQ out, xoxo.**_


	6. Believing in Old Truths

_**A/N: IMPORTANT: BEFORE YOU READ THIS CHAPTER, REREAD THE WHOLE STORY. REASONS AT THE SECOND AUTHOR'S NOTE AT THE END. GO TO CHAPPIE ONE!**_

* * *

"Grrawr grrargh…" Nevermore growled lowly, wanting to call the attention of her mistress, who was zoned out looking at nothing in particular.

Raven settled for patting the creature's head and giving a tired, half-sincere smile and exiting the sty without giving explanation. In the distance she spotted a yellow dragon flying in direction to the arena, Braebyrn without a doubt. She came out just in time.

After walking without a destination for a couple minutes, she spotted Cerise's hood in the middle of a small group located in the bleachers. They were probably discussing about the battle and her mom, and while the last thing she wanted to do was hear of Saundra, it was better than going to her dorm room and wait in silence for the inevitable moment when Apple walked in.

The feelings inside of Raven's chest before that hypothetical situation were a mixture of anxiety, yearn and discomfort. Anxiety, because it made her nervous that she didn't know what she would say. Yearn, because all she wanted to do was embrace Apple and never let go, or at least until she convinced herself that this was all the mistake she wanted to believe it was. And discomfort, because it would be hextremely awkward and hextremely uncomfortable for both.

So, pushing that thought to the deepest corner of her brain and frown formed in her beautifully crafted features, the lavender-eyed witch made her way towards them. Once she was within earshot she heard Holly yell something about miscalculating a spell and Cerise comment something went terribly wrong, and that ringed her bells. Why exactly, she didn't know. It just felt odd that they were using those terms, _way_ too odd.

She hasn't discarded the possibility of her mom miscalculating something in the spell, but it seemed so impossible, given the amount of time Saundra had to elaborate her little plan and her expertise on the subject, that it could only be on purpose. And if by any chance the spell actually went South, it would still be quite a mystery which things worked right and which not, specifically the True Love's kiss part, if she didn't have a talk with the older Queen, a thing that wouldn't happen in a good while.

Now, putting all that aside, why were her friends discussing about that? Did they know something she didn't? Did they have an inkling that could somehow help her current misery? If they did, she had a right to know as well.

"What went terribly wrong, if may I know?" she asked, casting a questioning look that expressed exactly what she wanted to say but couldn't, _nobody leaves until my question is responded_.

Apparently nobody noticed her until the purple-haired girl spoke, because they all froze at the sound of her voice.

Briar, ever being the risk taker, broke the silence, "Raven." Simply said the brunette clad in pink.

"We were trying to understand what the hell happened today." Supplied Cerise, who knew much better than to lie to Raven in such a delicate moment.

Raven closed her eyes and raised a brow in an unimpressed fashion, releasing a sigh right after, "And _what_ happened? Besides Apple waking up, that is." she dragged the words tiredly, without a trace of her usual amiable self.

Briar gave Raven a look of pity. It was too obvious that the girl was devastated and nearly beyond repair. Raven _loved_ to refer to Apple as "her girlfriend" or "her girl" and such terms, and the fact she wasn't doing so was enough to tell. She would have to pick her words carefully if she didn't want the witch misunderstanding something, a something that could condemn her and her Best Friend Forever After's relationship to death.

"You see, Raven, Apple didn't exactly wake up by a kiss. She was choking and CPR was needed in order to keep her from suffocating to death, and then the only way to make oxygen reach her lungs was mouth-to-mouth…" Briar explained calmly, watching intently any signal of anger, jealousy, anything that told her it was better to shut up. But so far, she only saw concentration, Raven's focus on solving the puzzle she was putting before her.

That was… Until the signal came, in the form of mixed envy, jealousy and "what-ifs", all concealed in those lavender irises.

"And Daring did it after whining, didn't he?" Raven asked.

Of course it had to be Daring. He was Apple's destined Prince Charming, how come she didn't reach that conclusion before? She was too distracted with locking her mom in, then the fall, and then her own angst. What if she had been there? What if she had applied mouth-to-mouth to Apple while Daring arrived? Because Raven didn't remember the blonde boy being there at all!

"Actually… No, Daring couldn't wake Apple." Cerise butted in pausedly, but at the sight of Raven's widening eyes indicated that no matter how slow she said it, it would've had the same result. After all, it was surprising to all of the present, let alone being told the story and not seeing it with your own eyes.

"What? What do you mean with that Daring couldn't wake her up?" the purple-haired witch exclaimed in barely concealed outrage.

"Daring is not Apple's Prince Charming." Melody inquired and begged for someone to complement her comment, because _hell_ she didn't want the next question aimed to her.

"I know we all thought he was, including Daring himself, but turns out he's not. He tried to wake Apple but, he couldn't. And then she began choking." Holly, who had been silent up until that moment, spoke. She knew what was coming next and she wanted to find what went wrong, get her hands on whatever or whoever caused the spell's malfunction and get this done and over with.

Raven, on her side, was very close to a migraine. If Daring wasn't Apple's Prince, then who? This reinforced her theory of the spell failure, but only a bit, and that wasn't enough to quench her thirst for answers. She had to know who woke Apple up _now!_

"Who woke up Apple then? _Who?_ " she asked twice, with severity, making it clear that she didn't want to be fooled around.

Cerise and Briar's gazes met for a split second before looking away awkwardly. Meeshell raised an eyebrow. Melody winced, as if pained. Holly held her breath.

Everyone was tense. But Darling… Darling looked as if she'd rather swallow her favorite dagger than answer that question. But she had to and be honest, in order to save her friendship with Raven, she had to and find out what went wrong. She _had_ to.

"I did." Darling finally spat out.

To say Raven was astonished was an understatement.

* * *

"Want to grab something to eat, sweetie? You must be famished." Snow White offered, wanting to cheer her daughter up.

"I guess I'd like…" Apple cut herself short when she caught a glimpse of Faybelle, who was standing outside the mass of students who either were too distracted to notice her, or decided to ignore the traitor to keep themselves from getting expulsed.

The blonde Princess, however, would have none of that, "Give me a moment, mom. I'll be right back." Was the only thing she said before walking straight up to the Thorn, a scowl forming on her way.

Bianca White, a woman that prized herself for being good at analyzing people and their behavior, knew Apple was very, very close to cause hell to break havoc, but the second she spotted the fairy who'd been helping Saundra, she decided to let her daughter handle it. Maleficent's daughter, apparently.

Faybelle saw Apple coming to her with squared shoulders and an unfriendly face, but didn't flee. It was her time, she knew it.

"You." Apple stopped for only a second and grabbed her by the arm forcefully, dragging her away from prying eyes and, more importantly, her mother's eyes.

They ended up in the Enchanted Forest, far enough so their words couldn't be heard.

"You will tell me how I ended up poisoned and why everyone's acting like something wasn't quite right with me waking up. And you will tell me _now_ , Faybelle Thorn." Apple all but growled menacingly.

The fae gulped, positively scared off her pants, but complied ultimately. Perhaps that could make her punishment less terrible.

"The Evil Queen put her role to use, again. She casted a spell on an apple and ordered me to make sure you ate it. I put it on the basket of fruit you and your friends were eating from in the Enchanted Forest and you just… Fell for it." Apple tightened her grip on her arm and emitted a growl, "Okay, sorry! You ate it and that's all! I don't know why everyone's acting as if it wasn't meant to be! Daring was supposed to kiss you awake, wasn't he?! All I know is I wouldn't want to be in Raven's place right now. Hex, I don't want to be in my own skin!" Faybelle blurted out in a rapid rant.

Apple felt her blood boil. _So this rat with wings put that in the basket… I know what to do._

"You are coming to my mother. Together, we will decide what will be of you and not even the Evil Fairy will be able to help you if we decide to condemn you to jail." Apple threatened and dragged the Thorn girl with her back to where her mom was patiently standing, signing a bunch of autographs for the fairy tales who asked her.

"Guys," Apple called as gently as she could with a lion attempting to pound out of her chest and everybody looked at her, "I will take whatever you've brought for the Queen to sign and deliver it to you personally later, I promise. But right now, we need to solve something, if you know what I mean." She finished by nodding once in direction of someone behind her and only then they noticed Faybelle.

The fairy tales handed Apple their notepads, pieces of parchment and even a few items of clothing before casting a naughty look at Faybelle and leaving.

"Apple honey, is this really necessary?" Snow White asked, masking very well her desire to bring Saundra's assistant to her correspondent sentence.

"Yes, mother. Because certainly you will be kinder than me in imparting punishment to Faybelle. I know I am in my right as Princess to apply sentence, but I need a… Counterweight, so to say, to not be unfair." Apple explained with a slight bow of her head.

Bianca pondered her options for a moment. Punish Maleficent's daughter and risk an improbable war, diminish the punishment and unleash her daughter's fury, or…

"You, girl of the Thorn clan, will contact your mother immediately. I shall talk to her before giving you what you deserve for your wrong actions towards not only your class partners, teachers and myself, but to _my daughter."_ Bianca spoke serene and politely, but that didn't cover up the fact she was about to make her pay one way or another, and the price would be high.

Faybelle Thorn, for the first time in her life, was scared beyond her reasoning, and the incertitude only grew bigger when she punched in her mother's number and heard the distinctive sound of a call dialing.

* * *

Raven was simply not believing it.

Darling? Darling was Apple's Prince? Or Princess, for that matter. But that made it all the more confusing.

Raven's eyes travelled between Darling and Holly a number of times before she finally dropped to her knees, letting out a breath she didn't know she was holding.

Holly slowly knelt beside Raven and put a gentle hand on her shoulder, but didn't say a word. There's wasn't much she could say. But if there were, the redhead Princess knew Raven would listen.

"I don't love Apple."

Raven and Holly's gazes focused on Darling immediately after the last word was spoken.

"And she doesn't love me. We're not a destined couple." The Charming added casting an unyielding look at Raven, wanting to demonstrate she was being sincere.

"How do we know, Darling? How do I know? How do _you_ know?" Raven asked, shaking her head as if trying to make the synapsis in her head to create faster.

"Did we, or do we look like a couple secretly in love? We never interacted directly much. When we were kids and she visited my family's castle she'd be hoarded by Daring and we barely got any time to play. Later, before high school began, our mothers became stricter with acting like ladies and we only had very little time to chat before she was ushered with Daring." The blue-eyed girl paused to look at Holly for a second and continued. "We barely talk nowadays and it's mostly because she's the girlfriend of one of my Best Friends Forever After and the friend and mentor of my own girlfriend. I always saw her as a friend and future sister-in-law, and with the second one being scratched out the list, she's just that, a friend. And I am sure it's the same for her. If someone is my True Love, it is Holly. And if someone is Apple White's True Love, it is you, Raven Queen, you and no one else."

The Queen girl remained silent, taking in everything that she was told by Darling. Briar, Cerise, Melody and Meeshell looked intently at the scene, but refrained from talking, since the four understood this had to be discussed between them for now.

Holly looked at Darling briefly before breathing sharply and proceeding to explain their current situation from her point of view.

"I know what you're thinking, Raven." Said girl turned to Holly as she spoke, "You don't know what is true and what is not. You are unsure whether the love prophesied between you and Apple was as strong as you thought it was. All you want, is to wake up from the nightmare you are in and hug her like there was no tomorrow, to convince yourself she is yours and you are hers. How do I know all of this? Because a while ago I was feeling and thinking the same as you, and to be honest, I still am a little."

Darling looked down at those words, but quickly recomposed. It was only logic Holly still felt unsure.

Raven, on her side, gasped. The fact Holly was going through the same as her had just finished settling in, and it was horrendous. Both were on the receiving end of a possible mistake and it hurt. The poor girl was more fragile than she was, but apparently she and Darling had talked previously and were in enormously better terms than she and Apple.

Before the purple-haired girl could say a thing, Holly continued.

"It's only natural we feel deceived, forgone and heartbroken. But you know who made me hold onto the hope this was all a big bad mistake? That girl right there." The O'Hair nodded towards Darling, who looked dumbfounded, "She got me out of my dark cloud of thoughts, only with her determination to make this all better for us, and for you two, too. Putting the puzzle together might take time, but hope makes us patient and I'm hoping you hold the same one as us, because we're pretty much sure something went wrong. Apple loves you. She loves you more than anything, more than destiny, more than what had been taught to her since her birth. She asked for you the minute she noticed you were gone and nearly went mad when she knew you were with the Evil Queen. She was the one to lead us to you. Will you believe in that? Or in an improbable secret love story between Darling and Apple?"

The silence was thick with expectation. If Raven closed herself in a bubble of insecurity and doubt, there would be no chance of fixing things, no chance of a distantly normal Ever After High.

Sitted on the bleachers, Briar listened to every word that was spoken and found herself amused. The situation had brought a reflexive, more analytic side in Holly. One that perhaps had been there the whole time, but hidden to the world outside her own head. It had also brought all of Raven's demons to the surface, and that made it harder to get to her in the right way. But so far, the lavender-eyed girl was relatively calm, and thinking hard. They would see in a matter of moments whether that had good results or not.

And soon enough, Raven spoke, "I choose to believe in what I've seen and what I've felt in the time Apple and I have been together. I choose to believe she and a great friend such as Darling wouldn't be able to betray the ones who loved them."

Darling smiled and approached, offering both hands to lift Holly and Raven off the ground, doing so in a quick and smooth pull.

Darling and Raven stood there for moments before hugging tightly, parting after a few seconds.

"Thank you for believing in me, Raven." Darling said.

"If something I know is that both you and Apple are not traitors. I needed someone to pull me out of my own misery and get to work. Thank you, Holly." Raven addressed the redhead and hugged her tightly, but briefly and Holly returned the gesture.

"Okay. So far, we know sleeping spells are delicate to cast and some more so than others, including the spell of Snow White and the Seven Dwarves, and the fact that even the emotions within the magic user who casted the spell can influence and cause malfunctions." Cerise quickly inquired. Now that the tension in the air dissipated in good measure, they had to get to work as soon as possible.

"All of that is correct. And there's only one way to determine if this was truly a mistake or not." Raven eyed the main building of the school once she finished.

"And what is that way?" Melody asked, hoping it wasn't _too_ nuts of a plan.

"Talking to my mother." Raven answered simply, strongly, unafraid.

"And what about Apple?" Briar was the one to ask this time.

"We are getting her too. I want my girl with me."

Raven answered the same way as before, beginning to make her way to the main building, the rest following up close.

* * *

 _ **A/N 2: Yep, still alive, cuties! Once again I apologize for the time that took updating. Destiny's Kiss, along with other stories, went under an edition phase to correct mistakes and incongruences, plus the addition of material that was originally removed for dumb reasons. That's why I told you to reread the whole story.**_

 _ **Thanks for keeping up with Destiny's Kiss, see you in the next chapter!**_

 _ **GDQ wishes you a good day/afternoon/night!**_


	7. A Fear like No Other

_**A/N: Well, I can't say much. Aside from the fact technology hates me and my laptop has been damaged more times than I can count, muse didn't come to me for a long time. Another story besides "Destiny's Kiss", a Lizven (as in Lizzie and Raven) is on the works, but after those two are finished I can't promise I'll write more of Ever After High. Note that I'll still write, just not for this fandom. In fact, to those of you lovely readers following me might be surprising just how many projects I have in the works... About +16!**_

 _ **Hope you enjoy the chapter, guys. I'm terribly sorry for the massive delay.**_

* * *

Apple was standing some feet away from her mother while she discussed the terms of Faybelle's trial with the Evil Fairy herself.

It was as if the only thing that could distract her from her current misery was the one thing that had caused her mom to be all over her these last few weeks: politics.

Karma wasn't done bitching with her, it seemed.

Busy with her ironic thoughts, the Princess didn't notice Lizzie approaching her until she was a few steps away.

"Hi, Lizzie." Apple greeted somberly.

"Hello, Apple." Lizzie answered before her eyes drifted momentarily to the form of Snow White talking over Apple's MirrorPhone, "I take it your mother is… Uhm… Talking, with Faybelle's?"

Apple scoffed, "Talking is to put it lightly. I'd say she's more like berating to her politely."

"I don't blame her. My own mother will want Faybelle's head as well when I inform her about today's outcome." Lizzie replied, giving a disdainful look in direction of the fearful fae, who was standing next to the Queen of Ever After.

"Does she know?" the blonde asked, rather confused as to how the Queen of Hearts got word of their predicament.

"Of course. Word spreads fast, and even more so when the portal to Wonderland has been reopened to a degree." The Wonderlandian explained.

A few moments of silence passed by until Lizzie spoke again.

"I can't say I know how you feel, Apple. But I do know that whatever after has happened between you and Raven wasn't your fault."

Apple's brows knitted together, "How did you solve problems like this between you two?"

Lizzie though for a moment before answering, she knew the blonde was referring to her and Raven and the last thing she wanted was to create more conflict, "We never experienced any problems this big. The worst argument we had was about which movie was best and it wasn't even an argument."

"I see. I guess this is one of the cons of being in a relationship that has a high profile in our midst." Was all Apple could say.

Right now she wondered if it would be better if Lizzie and Raven were still together. Queen Margot, Lizzie's mom, adored Raven (who wouldn't?) and their alliance was a powerful one politically, since Raven's homeland was one of the most akin to Wonderland and their complementary qualities guaranteed strength and prosperity. Apple knew, of course, that their relationship had ended in good terms and that they were still very fond of each other, but with all this chaos that yet again was related to destinies, she couldn't help but to think it'd all be easier if she and the witch were not a couple.

And as if reading her thoughts, Lizzie said, "Don't doubt your relationship, Apple. True Love is not easy, it never has been, and to regret the past won't make the present or the future any less tough. Things will turn out well, you'll see. Now, I better be off, I need to find Kitty and the others to report to my mother."

The ebony-haired girl bid her goodbye and went to find her elusive girlfriend and friends.

Just then, Snow White came and placed a somewhat soothing hand on the blonde's slumped shoulder, her expression far from calm.

"Maleficent has agreed to hold a trial, with the condition of not sentencing her daughter to death or a life-sentence." The woman said shockingly coolly. She was obviously not pleased.

"I understand." Apple responded before adding, "But do expect contact from the Queen of Hearts. Lizzie has gone to gather her fellow Wonderlandians to report to her mother about today's happenings."

Bianca's face relaxed by a fraction, "Yes, I saw you talking with the young Elizabeth. I shall discuss the terms Maleficent has posed with her. I'm sure she will not be easy to deal with, considering Wonderland's policies upon treason."

Apple thought for a moment if it was good idea to break the old news of her relationship to her mom. Right now, said relationship was rocky, but for the sake of her sanity, it was better to do so now than later when things got tense with all the process of Faybelle's trial and Saundra's relocating.

"Mom, I have to speak to you about something very important. But can we talk in private?" Apple asked as solemnly as she could to express the importance of the matter.

The fairest in the land's expression changed from commanding to worried in less than a second, and with a single nod she led her daughter to the main building. When they passed Faybelle, who was still frozen in place, Snow White spoke, "Go directly to Headmaster Milton's office, and tell him not to send Lovell into his office for the while being."

Faybelle complied wordlessly and so Snow White proceeded inside the building and into the nearest office, the one belonging to Professor Lovell Badwolf.

"What is it you want to talk about, honey?" Bianca asked whilst taking a seat in one of the two chairs in front of the large desk.

Apple imitated her before taking a deep breath.

"I take it you're aware of the alliance between Wonderland and Akasha?" She began, testing the waters.

"Yes, of course, every kingdom, queendom, princedom, duchy and or domain of the land was notified of it and, while surprising, to me it was very good news. Although I'm not under the knowledge of how it came to be. The content of the document did not explain the origin of the alliance. Why do you ask that?" Questioned the jet-black-haired woman, unsure of where this was heading to and how it had any relation to her daughter's state of distress.

"I do know how it was formed and why. Also, I am under the impression we are in ambiguous terms with Akasha, and with reason, but I believe we should forge a better alliance with them, mother." Apple stated, feeling more anxious by the minute.

"How was that? And why do you believe it would be best, dear?"

Apple took another breath, deeper this time.

"Wonderland formed an alliance with Akasha, based on the past relationship my friend Elizabeth Hearts had with Raven Queen time ago, mother."

 _It's time,_ Apple thought.

"And I believe it would be wise of us to make ours better because… I am currently in a relationship with Raven Queen, mom. She is my girlfriend, and has been for a while now."

* * *

Faybelle paced slowly through the hallways of the main building, each step rockier than the previous one. She was at the verge of tears when she finally came upon the door to the Headmaster's office.

She knocked, and a seriously grumpy Milton Grimm beckoned her to enter. She gulped when his eyes found hers.

"Miss Thorn," he spoke gravely. To his side was Giles, also with a sour expression, but it was nowhere near his brother's.

"Q-Queen Snow White sent me here. She-she also said not to-to send… Lovell? Into his office for n-now." She stammered and for once in her life the embarrassment it would've caused days ago was overpowered by nervousness and sheer fear.

Milton nodded, "Giles, will you see to that?"

"Sure. I'll be right back." Was Giles simple response before he got out of the office in search of Professor Badwolf, leaving the fae and Headmaster alone.

Moments passed before Milton cleared his throat and stood from his chair to look out the tall window behind him, "To say I'm disappointed would be an understatement, Miss Thorn."

For a second, and only a second, she thought of talking back, of protesting. They were training to be evil, _she_ was being trained to be evil, and didn't she do just that? But then again, it was different this time. And the eldest Grimm brother wasted no time in telling her so.

"As Headmaster, I'm aware of the purpose this school serves; to train and prepare the younger generations of fairy tales to carry their respective roles and prolong Ever After's existence. I'm aware of the fact I've done some… questionable things to achieve that. But Miss Thorn, you've crossed a line. One thing is to become the Evil Fairy, carry on with your clan's legacy, and another entirely different thing is to turn against your classmates in a seriously dangerous situation and siding with who, as you must very well know, is considered the most menacing of the villains in fairy tales." He expressed slowly and deliberately, wanting to drive his words home with all the gentle hardness he could.

That's when Faybelle broke down crying.

* * *

"Raven, hold on!" Cerise called, and the lavender-eyed girl stopped only momentarily to hear what the wolf-child had to say.

They were currently searching for Apple, Queen Snow White, or someone who could tell them about their whereabouts. Raven had taken off so quickly, that only Cerise, Darling and surprisingly Briar could keep up with her. Darling chose to stay behind with Holly, Meeshell and Melody, who were hot on their heels, but Briar and Cerise were right behind Raven, until Cerise stopped and under her hood her wolf ears perked up.

"What is it, Cerise?"

"I just overheard a couple of students talking about Apple and Faybelle." The hooded girl broke the news as soon as her sensitive hearing picked upon the story and had enough to report. Raven had to know _everything_ at this point.

Raven and Briar perked up at that, "What were they saying?"

"Queen Snow White and Apple took a hold of Faybelle. Snow White spoke to Faybelle's mom and then sent her to the Headmaster's office. But Apple took Snow White somewhere else…" she paused, waiting for the next bit, "They went to daddy's office. Apple looked haggard according to them."

"I swear the rumor mill at this place is faster than you." Briar commented as the group behind the three caught up to them.

Raven thought about what she was told for a moment. Apple, haggard, Snow White, privacy… Could she be…?

"Oh, _hex._ " Was Raven's only warning before she sprinted towards the main building, friends right on her tail.

"What now?!" Holly asked out loud, and was met with a 'just wait' hand sign from Briar while they were on the move.

The pink-clad brunette had a good inkling as to why Apple would want privacy with her mother.

* * *

"You… You what?" Snow White was positively flabbergasted.

"Raven Queen and I are in love, mother." Apple continued, steeling herself for the oncoming hell she was sure she just about brought on herself.

Bianca's eyes were the size of plates, and even the Queen of Ever After had some problems with picking up her jaw from the floor. For someone who prided themselves on being perceptive, she completely _failed_ to see this one coming. Saundra's daughter and her daughter… Was it a joke? No, it couldn't be. Apple had treated this too delicately to be a mere teenage joke. She knew how much destiny meant to her. Then, was it destiny? Oh, for Ancestors' sake! Why not just ask her and be a mother?!

"Apple, sweetie, can… Can you tell me more about that? Slowly, please." She instructed, trying to convey as much patience as possible. Apple needed support, not an apocalypse.

"She and I got together about a year ago. I… I never liked Daring, mother, and he was never fully accepting of having to abandon his bachelor's ways in favor of settling down with me. Raven and I always had some kind of chemistry, but I wouldn't budge for fear of what would happen if I forgone destiny and confessed what I felt for her. One day I just did… After she told me she'd broken up with Lizzie because she liked someone else and that someone was me… I-I, I'm so sorry, mother. I have disappointed you and our entire lineage." Apple finished, voice cracking at the end as she fought back tears.

Snow White was shocked to say the least. She propped her elbows on the armrests and proceeded to rub her temples a bit with her eyes shut. However, she realized Apple might see it as a sign of anger and disappointment, and was quick to clarify, "Give me a moment, honey. It's really been a long two days."

Apple felt her body tense and her eyes burn. Suddenly the dam broke, and tears were streaming down her angelic face. She struggled to keep silent, but ultimately couldn't hold back a small sob.

Snow White immediately stopped what she was doing and glanced at her daughter, her little apple seed, fighting to hold back her crying and failing. She quickly stood from her chair and dragged Apple closer to her, enveloping the blonde in a hug.

Apple returned the gesture desperately, as if begging for forgiveness. It wasn't what she was doing, though. For Apple, if her mother was truly as disappointed as she believed she was, this would be probably the last time she'd have such affection. She wasn't going back to pretending she'd be the happiest woman by marrying Daring Charming after an ordeal, and if that meant having to lose a mother's love, then… Well, so be it.

"Apple, why didn't you tell me or your father about any of this before?" Bianca asked, caressing Apple's blonde locks.

The younger White sniffed a couple times before she was able to stammer a response, "M-mom, I was raised to be the next Snow White, you-you always t-told me so… W-Why are you asking me t-that as if you don't kn-know?" Apple broke down again.

Bianca, once again, had to roll her eyes at herself inwardly for messing up _again_ in less than a minute. If she kept this up she'd lose her daughter to a misunderstanding. But, Apple was right. She'd always told her about destiny, destiny, destiny; it was herself who kept tabs on her daughter's popularity rates because Snow White was meant to be liked by everyone; it was herself who pushed Apple to be as concerned with destiny as she was… prior to Raven.

It was admittedly a bit hard for Bianca to believe, but Raven was pretty much the opposite from Saundra. After all that she's heard, she'd gotten her daughter to be braver, smarter and more comprehensive, and it was honestly hard to dislike the little Queen girl. She had allowed them to mingle for _years_ , until Saundra went off the hook and she considered it best to keep her daughter safe, but, safe from whom? Raven's father was charming on his own, and Raven perfectly harmless. Should she be surprised that years of friendship during their childhoods developed into something when they got into high school? Guess not. She was pretty close to doing something just as crazy.

Bianca stopped her train of thought altogether for a moment to make a decision.

Apple sobbed again, louder this time.

 _That's it._

"Apple, honey, I want you to look at me."

Apple reluctantly looked up to her mother, her role model.

Bianca cradled her daughter's face with her palms and sighed before speaking up, "You are not a disappointment to me. If anything, I should be disappointed at myself for pushing you as far as to not trust me and your father with what you were feeling for politics' sake. I'm so, so sorry, my little apple seed. I've failed you."

Now it was Apple's turn to be shocked. Was her mother _apologizing_ to her?

"Mom-" she tried, but Bianca beat her up to it.

"Please, let me finish," the older woman pleaded and the blonde nodded, "I won't try to tear you and Raven apart. I did it once, thinking it was for your safety, and I was wrong. This whole mess must be confusing for her and you need each other. Heaven knows I would have liked to sort things out before destiny took its part and I lost the chance to."

The Princess tilted her head at that, what was her mom saying?

* * *

Raven kept her sprint down the hallways of the school, accidentally bumping into many people and not having enough mind available to apologize profusely as she would usually do. She just ran, ran, and ran faster until she was right outside Professor Badwolf's office.

Her friends were by her side, and a feeling invaded her. It wasn't the frustration, the anger, the angst from earlier, although healthy amounts of those were still swimming in her head. It was… Fear. Fear of what would Queen Snow White say when she came bargaining like this. _When_ , not _if_ , because she **was** going into that office.

She hadn't stopped to think that Apple might be as clueless as she was, instead unconsciously accusing her of not being true, and that was nagging at her. It was time to come together and fight this beast as they were meant to: as one.

And so, fighting a fear like no other she ever felt before, a fear that pushed her to bravery, she opened the door and threw a "wait here" to her friends.

She had expected tense silence and silent promises of vengeance, or Queen Snow White's demand for her to get the hex out of the office, but she wasn't expecting what she saw: Apple's tear-stained face, mascara running down, hugging her mother like a small child, and Bianca looking in the middle of a struggle of some sort.

"Raven!" Apple shouted, releasing her mother and crushing the purple witch with a tight hug that was returned immediately.

"Apple, I'm sorry. I… I should've known better and," she began, but Apple didn't let her finish as the blonde hugged again, this time even tighter.

They remained like this for a few moments, before the strange fear peaked within Raven again and she forced herself to break the embrace to look at the expectant Queen of Ever After.

"Your Majesty, I-"

Bianca raised a hand to silence Raven, and then waved in direction of the chairs she and Apple were occupying moments prior. She spoke with utmost, sincere gentleness, "Please, you two, take a sit. I… I have a story to tell you."

The two girls obeyed and seated, while Bianca took Lovell's chair.

"I was going to tell only Apple, but I believe you should know too, Raven." Said Snow White, visibly gathering courage.

"Tell us what, mom?" Apple asked, holding Raven's hand as if it were a lifeline. Raven returned the gesture.

Snow White breathed in deeply and released it with a sigh,

"How Saundra Queen and I were almost together."

* * *

 _ **A/N 2: The name of Raven's home Queendom derives from "Akasha Spirit", a Wiccan term that describes 'The fifth element, the omnipresent spiritual power that permeates the universe'. I found it fitting for a place filled with magic and, since it sounded just a tiny bit Asian to me (please forgive me if I offend anyone by that), it was even more fitting. I mean, Raven LOOKS Asian, as in Far East Asian of course. So... There you go.**_

 _ **You'd make me really happy if you told me what you think of the chapter in the box below and/or hit those fav and follow buttons if you feel like it!**_


End file.
